noobs_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Nox
Nox (paradoxical number N0-127X) is an Ephellion/Paradox residing in Reality 83. Nox is a cold, stern knight working for Arthur, whose job is to protect Cinereus from attacking paradoxes (and unofficially keeping an eye on Jasmine and Jaxson). Cinereus is a peaceful planet, so before Nox arrived they’d never had nor needed a knight, hoewever during his stay there, which was originally supposed to be only a few days, a paradox attacked the planet and Nox, realising the danger the planet might now face, warned the king and queen, who employed Nox to act as Cinereus’ protector. Since he's a knight, he has the title of sir, but he prefers others didn't use it and also despises being called a hero or anything of the sorts. Nox is a skilled sword fighter and has a very high pain tolerance, making his job relativly easy most of the time. He's an extremely intelligent being and has a lot of knowledge about Paradoxes and their maker, however he can be needlessly cruel and harsh towards them and insists they’re all mindless savages. He's very formal, rather quiet and usually fairly emotionless and apathetic but occasionally comes out with sassy and sarcastic remarks (albeit keeping the same poker faced expression). He rarely ever sleeps due to being plagued by torturous nightmares (caused by Interitus) and is constantly fatigued because of it. He prefers not to engage with others, sometimes actively pushing people away, and his ominous demeanour, dark appearance and with little information about himself or his life before Cinereus ever being told, some citizens wonder if he has an ulterior motive or perhaps is even a spy sent by Interitus himself. Appearance Nox has greyish blue fur with dark bluish black markings. He has black sclera with pink, slit pupils. his nose, paw pads and the insides of his ears are white And he has dark tufts of fur at the tips of his ears. His ears are extremely large and he has a long, slender tail that ends with a large tuft of fur. He has wings that he can conceal via magic. He has a marking on the bridge of his nose, an X shaped marking under his left eye and four spots under his right eye that decrease in size as they get further away and his chest has a skull shaped marking of the same colour as his base fur. His bangs and tail both have gradients that get darker towards the end. his normal outfit consists of a cape with a light and dark purple striped collar, dark purple outer fabric and white inner fabric and two gold clamps. Story Early life Nox was created in Parallax by Interitus and '06, and was formed with the body and mind of an adult. The goal Interitus had in mind was to create an emotionless killer using his own DNA. There were numerous failures but eventually Nox was made. He had no sense of right or wrong and simply did as he was told by Interitus, and sure enough, he was exceptional at his job and was titled The Prince. He quickly became Interitus' most prized creation and would often command large masses of paradoxes when he could not take a large group of North Stars out by himself. Assasination attempt A Escape A North Stars A the last stand A On the run A Cinerus A final fight A Relationships Interitus a Drago a Arthur a Luma During the war: Nox first found Luma stumbling helplessly amongst a wave of Paradoxes attacking a North Star camp. Instantly recognising Luma as a failed attempt at recreating himself, due to the two's similarities in appearance, he eat an odd connection with the young Ephellion, and whilst he usually saw no humanity in paradoxes, he couldn’t bring himself to see Luma as one, and infiltrated the swarm of Paradoxes to rescue him. He first took Luma to Hilda, due to having no clue how to handle children, and left him in her care whilst he looked for Drago, to tell him about the new presence. Once he found the leader, he hesitantly lead him to the medical tent and showed him the child, who'd fallen asleep once Nox left. The Ephellion explained to Drago what had happened and what he thought Luma was, worried Drago would see the child as a danger, however his fears were quickly quelled as Drsgo reassured Nox that he trusted his judgment, and that as long as Luma didn’t pose any threat to the North Stars, he had no issue with letting the child stay with them. Soon after Nox reluctantly conversed with Interitus to try and find out information on Luma, and Interitus explained that Luma was, as Nox had suspected, a failed attempt at recreating The Prince, and that Interitus had sent Luma out with the other Paradoxes in hopes he would die, as he served no purpose to Interitus. he proceeded to mention that, since he was a failure, he had no name, but the child's paradoxical number was Lu-133X, essentially making it Lux, going off of Nox's name. Refusing to call Luma 'Lux', when Nox awoke he decided on the name Luma for the child instead, to try and destroy any ties he had to his Paradoxical lineage. On Cinereus: Having believed Luma to be dead for centuries, Nox was more than surprised to see Luma again on Cinereus. However instead of rekindling his relationship with the child, he acted cold towards him, and even hostile at first. Having lost everyone he was close to, he figured it would be safer for both of them if they did not grow close again, and he swore to build up as many walls as it took to keep it that way. random information/trivia -he is heavily inspired by Meta Knight from Kirby -Voiceclaims: 1, 2Category:Reality 83 Category:Ephellion Category:Paradox Category:North stars Category:Pandorica